


Flash

by tjmystic



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Video, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 18:11:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tjmystic/pseuds/tjmystic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle asks Jefferson to film her and Gold having sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flash

Flash  
Rating: NC-17

Summary: birthday present for my phoenix - Belle asks Jefferson to film her and Gold having sex

Author’s Note: Sorry for splitting this thing in two, lovelies, but, as usual, my computer has felt the need to sever you from your love of smut :( So, this is just the angsty first half before anything even remotely sexual pops up (Jefferson doesn’t even reveal what exactly he’s going to film them doing until the beginning of the next part), which you will all likely kill me for since I said that it was gonna be funny. Turns out I can’t do funny unless it’s in “Accustomed” or “Wholly Unspoilt”, so, instead, you just get angst. Again, sorry :S Anyway, I’ll let you go on with your reading. The smut (and not just for this story, but several others that just need to be converted from paper to my laptop) shall prevail tomorrow!

 

Whatever his Belle protested to the contrary, Mr. Gold knew that that she was just as aware as he that he was vastly unworthy of her. She was a princess, if not quite by birth than by bearing, a hero, the most beautiful woman in all creation. He was just an old spinner unfit to even look at her. His curse had given him magic, an unjustified sense of power, and a name that even people in this new land looked at with fear. But he had no delusions about who he was – at the end of the day, under everything he tried to pretend, in spite of everything he tried, he was still just a coward.

And he’d never forgotten that women hated to be hitched to cowards. 

So, while couldn’t say he wasn’t disappointed, he certainly wasn’t surprised when Belle began to be dissatisfied with him. 

It started small, things she probably didn’t even think of but that he noticed all too easily. A careful nudge when he bought her something pretty. A gentle rebuff when he offered to massage her back. A solemn sigh when he was inside her. Before, he’d kept his eyes closed while they made love so he wouldn’t be tempted by her beautiful face to go harder, rougher. Now, he did so to keep from seeing the shame or sadness on her face. 

Worse, though, was when things got desperate enough for him to be obvious in his advances, actively drawing her into his lap when they sat down and glancing suggestively at their bedroom. She smiled, and he almost dared to hope, until she answered with only a sad sort of yawn and the words that sleep was a good idea. 

Eventually, he stopped asking to be with her at all. 

He knew she still loved him. Her kisses, when he was lucky enough to receive them, still made him tingle from head to toe and make her grin until she was breathless. He knew Belle loved him. 

But it was plain as day that she no longer desired him. 

For the third time since he’d parked the Royce and pulled the keys out of the ignition, Gold looked up at his towering pink house. There were lights on in the upstairs bedroom, the one that he and Belle had begun to share again, but the rest of the house was just as dark as the sky outside. He closed his eyes to it and banged his head against the steering wheel. It was time he admitted to himself the real reason he’d refused to go inside, regardless of the fact that it was freezing cold in the car – for all that his Belle still loved him, she was dissatisfied enough that she was seeing someone else. 

He imagined that he saw a masculine figure cross the window upstairs, and bit back the bile that rose in response. The worst part of this, the very worst, was that he couldn’t write off his fears as plain paranoia. Just that morning as he’d come downstairs to make Belle breakfast, he’d overheard her talking in hushed tones on the phone, and, as person on the other end wasn’t half so quiet, he could tell that it was a man she was speaking with. He’d tried to rationalize it then, too – perhaps Charming had some other problem he needed fixing and Belle was merely trying to get rid of him before Gold woke up. But then she’d smiled, the one that made him weak-kneed and so in love with her, and whispered that she’d very much like for whomever he was talking with to come over since “Rum will be out” and his darkest worries were confirmed. He’d left her without a word, evaporating soundlessly from the stairs, and had only managed after sitting numbly on the floor for two hours to text her that he’d be late working and she shouldn’t expect him for supper. In reality, he’d only stayed at the shop long enough to keep up appearances, and spent the last half of the day holed up in his cabin working on his potions. Anything, even that dismal effort to find his boy, was a better option than coming home early and having to watch his Belle bed another man. 

The chuckle that left his mouth was more a darkly veiled attempt to keep from being sick than anything humorous. If he were any kind of man at all, he would’ve come back and demanded answers, or at least stayed to fight for her and a chance that he could be better at pleasing her. But weakling that he was, the images he’d had all day of Belle’s thighs wrapped around another, moaning in a way she never had for him… loving someone else the way she’d only loved him before… made him feel like his heart was being plucked out of his chest one piece at a time. 

A shiver ran down his spine, borne equal parts of despair and the chilly air settling down on him. He looked up at the house again and sighed – at least the lights upstairs had shut off. Maybe that meant she was finally done and her lover had snuck out the back door. 

Careful of his bum foot – and didn’t that add injury to insult? – he swung himself out of the seat and pulled his keys from the ignition. However much it pained him to imagine Belle with someone else, the thought of not seeing her after a whole day’s absence hurt far worse. Let her have her fun during the day – he would still get to see her beautiful face at night.

He just prayed he’d given her the time to be discreet about it.

His hand barely brushed the knob of the door, considering for a moment if he should knock first, when it swung wide in his face. A brilliant smile, a flash of those bright blue eyes, and the worry he’d felt both vanished and intensified 

“Rumple, you’re home!” 

Belle launched herself into his arms, holding him tight around the middle as she swiftly kissed his lips. He returned it eagerly, unable to resist, but that didn’t keep him from sweeping his eyes over her body. Her clothes were casual, baggy sweat clothes that revealed almost nothing of her pale skin. The brown curls he’d buried his hands in were wet and limp like she’d taken a bath, but she still wore makeup on her face, actually a little thicker than he was used to. There were no marks on her skin, though, no hints that she’d been bitten or caressed, and for that he was infinitely grateful. 

Her lips slipped from his cheek, leaving a sweet, sad tingle in their wake. It made him want to say something, anything to reassure himself that they were okay. But, for a second time, she cut him off before he could get there, clamping her hands on his shoulders and pulling him close. He was too tired to expect anything but the worst, even with the ecstatic sparkle in her eyes.  
She fingered a curl of hair at the nape of his neck, and grinned more brightly than he’d seen in weeks. 

“I have a surprise for you,” she whispered. “In our bedroom. Come with me?” 

Whatever he’d been expecting, that certainly wasn’t. And that plus his distraction at the suggestive leer that accompanied her words was enough to have him following her blindly upstairs. It wasn’t until his feet kicked the bottom step, his cane sliding across the carpet in front of it, that he realized what was happening. 

“Belle? Our bedroom?” he stammered. 

Her damp hair waved at him as she turned around, the same heated look in her eyes as before. His pulse all but stopped – he never thought he’d see that expression ever again.

She licked her bottom lip and sucked it between her teeth, her cheeks turning red with blush, and his heartbeat rapidly restarted. 

“Of course,” she hummed. “The lighting’s better there, and I want to see you.” 

His heart skipped a beat. “You… you want to see me? Really?” 

Belle stopped on the step above him, causing him to all but skid into her arse as fast as he’d been climbing to keep up with her. His body didn’t mind a bit – it was the closest to her he’d been in weeks – but the reminder of that sent his head reeling. 

He shifted beneath her, too embarrassed to move closer but too afraid of moving away. Thankfully, she took the initiative as always and fully turned around, enough that the sleeves of her sweatshirt brushed his torso. He shivered when she lifted his free hand, already gripped tightly in her own, and brought it slowly to her lips. 

Her breath, warmer and sweeter than he remembered, spread over his fingertips like an angel’s kiss. “Of course I want to see you. I always want to see you, Rumple. Why wouldn’t I?” 

Again, his mouth gaped open. A hundred-thousand questions pierced the tip of his tongue, several reasons that she’d never want to touch him, but they all died in the face of his relief. Another man had loved her all day, had held her close like he’d longed to for months, and still she came back.

She didn’t want the other man – she wanted him. 

Whatever he’d been meaning to say died in his throat

He met her sideways glance with one of his own, a smile beginning to form on his lips. It was foolish to hope, he’d learned that lesson well enough, but he couldn’t help it when the door was so close and her hand was moving tenderly in his grasp. 

The handle was under her fingers, and she was going to come back with him into their room. His Belle was going to let him touch her again. Let him hold her, and kiss her, and bury himself inside her. He would try so hard this time to give her pleasure, to prove that he could learn to be a good lover. He –

He froze to the floor, bad foot hanging moronically in the air and mouth hanging agape like a fish. There was another man in their room. A younger man, setting up a camera by their window. The same man who’d saved Belle from the asylum and set her loose so he could find her. 

Gold never thought he’d wish death upon someone he’d almost considered a friend. But here they were, and there was nothing he wanted more than to break the Hatter’s neck with his own hands.

“Ah, there you are!” the man grinned, clapping his hands excitedly before him as he moved about the room. “See, Belle, I told you – he’s always had horrible timing when you need him for something that isn’t a deal.” 

Belle chuckled nervously to his left, and the sound made him jump. Despite his surprise, though, he wasn’t distracted enough this time to miss her tone. There was nothing surprised about it – she’d been expecting Jefferson to be here. 

He gulped, eyes wide and unblinking as she traipsed over to Jefferson’s side. Only through sheer shock alone did he keep himself from vomiting all over the carpet. 

“So,” she grinned, separating herself from the hatter and patting the camera he’d finally put up, “what do you think?” 

His eyes wandered again to the lens, and the smug man behind it adjusting his scarf. His hands clenched tight on his cane. 

“This is my surprise?” he rasped. “This?”

She nodded, and he thanked whatever gods were listening that the pretty smile slid from her lips. He didn’t know how much longer he could stand seeing her so happy with someone else. Not just yet. Not until he had time to lock his heart away. 

“Yes. I spent all week planning for it.” He’d always loved her audacity. What hurt the most was he couldn’t stop loving it now when she had the nerve to look hurt. “I know it’s probably not what you were thinking of, but I’m sure it will work out. Do you… do you not like it?”

While her expression had changed, he knew that his most certainly had not. It had to be a mixture of shock and absolute despair, and he worried for the fact that he didn’t care that Jefferson was seeing him. Agony made him stupid, far stupider than he’d been in believing that he was actually good enough for her, and the words ingrained in his brain slipped easily off his tongue. 

“Oh no,” he spat, “I love the idea. Getting to see the man you fucked while I was gone today.”

The words had the desired effect, even if that effect made his heart stop. Belle looked just as shocked as he felt. As if he were the one who’d slapped her. Maybe he had – after all, what sort of shame was it that her own True Love couldn’t give her the pleasure she wanted?

He laughed humorlessly and turned away, wishing he was strong enough to just leave the room or better yet evaporate himself out of the house. “I thought you’d be done by now. I was all set to lie to myself that this wasn’t happening. That you still love me, even if I don’t please you.”

He could almost see her intake of breath, and the thought of her chest constricting, of the tears growing in her eyes, had him closing his in hopes of knocking the image out. 

“Don’t please me? What are you talking about?” she murmured, her voice growing closer. “Of course you please me.”

“Then why are you sleeping with someone else?”

“Rumple. I’m not… I’d never sleep with him. Rumple, I only –”

He held his hand out to her, knowing it had to be shaking as he interrupted. 

“Don’t… don’t lie to me,” he pleaded. She was always the honest one, always the first to point out his own abuse of the truth. To have her lie to him now, about this, would be too much. “I overheard you talking with him on the phone. You said he should come over because I’d be at work.” He coughed and bit down on his cheek, glad that neither of them could see his face. “It doesn’t take a genius to know what that means, Belle.” 

A hand clamped onto his shoulder, but he refused to turn around. 

“Rumple, I’m not sleeping with anyone. No one but you, please.” He didn’t answer. Her grip on his shoulder tightened. “I’m telling the truth! I’m not sleeping with him! I want him to help us!” 

His mouth gaped open. Unable to stop himself, he spun around, not caring that his cane clattered to the floor. There were a good number of things she could mean by that, and none of them cheered him any.

“You… what? I… no. No! I won’t share you, Belle, I can’t! Not like this. Do what you want on the side, but I won’t – I can’t watch. I can’t be a part of this.” 

“Watch?” she squeaked. “I don’t – Rumple, you don’t understand! That’s not what I want!” 

“Then what -?”

“She wants me to film you.”

Both he and Belle fell silent. Almost as one, their heads swung towards Jefferson, perched carelessly on the windowsill with his trademark smug grin in place. 

“Pardon my intrusion,” he exhaled, “but I could stop myself. It was that or listen to you fight some more, and then I might actually have gotten involved in this.” He hefted himself off his seat and ambled forward. “And, by the way, she wasn’t looking for me specifically to do this. I’m just the only person she could think of who knew you well enough to have some degree of trust between us. And, you know, the only person who doesn’t really want to kill you. That’s the only reason I’m here and not Ruby or someone else.”

In his peripheral, he saw Belle’s cheeks flame redder than their sheets. He was still in the dark, still utterly bewildered about what was going on around him, but the flush on her cheeks was at least something he could fixate on. If Jefferson’s words were a lie, she would’ve blanched whiter than a sheet of paper and wrung her hands behind her back – those were her constant actions when she was trying to keep something a secret. He’d seen enough of them over the past few days, and before when she made mistakes in her first days of being a maid, to know the look good and well.

Whatever the hatter was blabbering about, then, it wasn’t a lie. 

Gold gnawed on his cheek and thrust his cane in the other man’s direction.

“Explain. Now.”

Jefferson raised his hands and backed away, still smiling smugly but smart enough to know not to push his luck.

“Hey, I’m just doing what the lady asked. If you want answers, ask her.”

He didn’t budge an inch, his cane still pointed menacingly at Jefferson’s throat. A minute longer and the magic he’d restrained would shoot out and turn him into dust – at least then he could forget that he’d ever seen the other man. 

“That’s a lie,” he sneered. “Unless you want to be decapitated again, I suggest you come up with a better answer.”

“Rum.”

Her hand grazed his shoulder, and the breath stuttered out of him. After being without it for so long, the fact that she afforded it to him now was more than enough to make him break.

He lowered his cane, knowing he’d fall without its support now, and twitched his head just enough to see her. There was sadness in her eyes, as if she were the one who’d been abandoned and betrayed, and the fingers not on him trembled at her side. She looked beyond distraught. But she wasn’t arguing. 

He turned once more to glower at the hatter, twitching his cane again in warning. It seemed that the man’s sense of self-preservation had finally run dry, though, since he made no move to leave the room nor even turn around. Gold clenched his jaw, and, without warning, gripped Belle’s hand in his and yanked her to the far side of the room.

He waited till they were almost buried in the corner by the door, till he could make his body stop shaking and the tears stop threatening to spill from his eyes. She had to know he was shattered now – she didn’t have to see it, too. 

“Please,” he hissed, loud enough only for her to hear if she leaned in (and wasn’t that a pleasant bit of masochistic torture on his part). “What is this all about?”

She stilled in his hand, neither of them having let go despite the fact that there was no need to hold on anymore. He waited for her answer, for her to tell him the truth about what had to be some kink she’d developed when he failed to please her. He’d give in to her eventually, of course he would, but he needed this moment first. He needed to know exactly what it was he’d done wrong so he’d never make the mistake again. 

The strangeness of feeling something wet on his hand had him looking up, even though he’d steeled himself not to. He knew immediately that he’d made the wrong choice when he realized that it wasn’t water on his skin – Belle was crying.

“You… you really thought I would do something like that to you?” she asked, voice warbling. “You really thought I would cheat on you?”

Gold lifted his arm, ready to wipe away her tears in an instant. But that wasn’t his right anymore, and he forced himself to look away lest he forget again. 

“What am I supposed to think, Belle?” he muttered to his feet. “You won’t look at me, you won’t touch me… we haven’t made love in weeks. And then I heard you talking to… that,” he gestured towards the man behind them, “this morning about how he should come over since I’d be gone…” 

Another teardrop hit his hand, falling between his fingers, and he couldn’t keep himself from coming forward even if he tried. It didn’t matter how he felt, he was hurting her and she needed someone’s comfort. He choked on the tears threatening him, too, and brushed hers away with the back of his hand, painting her forehead with his thumb as he did. It was the most he’d touched her in days.

“Oh sweetheart, don’t cry. Don’t cry,” he begged. “I’m not mad at you, I swear. I’m just upset with me. You still love me, somehow, I know, but it… I can’t stand the thought of disappointing you. Or seeing you with someone else. It’s selfish, to keep you from your happiness, but I can’t do it. I’m sorry.”

Belle shook her head, effectively knocking his hand from her cheek. He waited for her to dismiss herself, or to banish him from the room so she could finish whatever she’d been doing previously. His breath hung heavy in his throat as he listened.

Slowly, still graceful even now, Belle wiped her wet face and raised her head till his eyes were directly on hers. Like him, it seemed her voice had caught somewhere out of reach. But, as always, she was braver than him, too, and she forced out her words regardless. 

“I’m… glad… that you’ve finally accepted I love you. But Rumple,” she took his hands in both of hers, cradling them just above her heart, and he was too relieved by her touch to question it, “you need to accept that I’m not leaving you, too. I would never look for someone else to be in my bed – I just want you. I only asked Jefferson for help. I love you. All of you.”

She leaned forward just an extra inch, but it enough to put her forehead level with his. That touch soothed him more than anything else she could’ve done, her courage somehow bleeding into him enough to truly meet her eyes. There was nothing untruthful about them. Nothing wrong, nor sordid. She was telling him the truth.

His thumbs traced over the backs of her hands, amazed beyond belief that she, this, was real. There was nothing wrong with them. They were fine. 

Her eyelids fluttered beneath him, and he felt her shiver against his knuckles. “I… I love the way you touch me, too,” she mumbled. 

That was enough of an invitation for him, especially when it had been so long since he’d felt her body pressed to his. His hands dropped hers in an instant, gripping tightly at her waist instead so he could take her in his arms. He felt her lips brush against his chin, and the innocent touch made him falter. 

“Why haven’t we been doing this, then?” he pleaded, massaging circles into her hips. “Why wouldn’t you let me touch?” 

Belle petted at the hair curling at his nape, even as he pressed those sweet, lingering kisses to his jaw. “I was afraid I wasn’t pleasing you.”

There was no way he couldn’t chuckle at that, absurd of a notion as it was. He dipped his head to the side, capturing her lips with his and massaging them until opened for him. It didn’t take long for him to remember how she liked to be kissed, where in her mouth she most enjoyed feeling his tongue and teeth. It didn’t take long, either, for him to stiffen enough that both of them could feel it.

She gasped into his mouth, her tongue falling limp against his lips, and he anxiously dragged his cock against her again until she quivered. 

“I always want you, love,” he rasped. 

“I… I know that,” she stammered, her eyes darker than he’d seen them in months. It was his turn to shiver. “But I don’t satisfy you. Every time we… we make love, you get so distant. You won’t look at me, you won’t talk to me. You only touch enough to… to make me cum.” A blush rose high in her cheeks, but she shook her head and continued past it. “I assumed that there was something I wasn’t doing that you wanted. I didn’t want you making love to me if you weren’t interested, so I started looking for something that would interest you. And while I was researching, I found some movies in the back of your closet –”

He cut her off before she could finish, painting her mouth with the tenderest kiss he could manage. She melted into him more reluctantly this time, obviously clinging to her worries that she didn’t make him happy, and he cursed himself for ever letting her thin that way. 

“Belle, I didn’t want to hurt you,” he explained, kissing the words into her skin in hopes that that would help her believe. “I see you under me, with you head thrown back, and I lose all control. When I closed my eyes, I could focus on making it good for you instead. And besides, those films aren’t mine. Well, they are, but not… they’re my cursed self’s. I haven’t used them since I woke up. And now that you’re back… you’re more than enough for me, love.” 

She smiled. “You’re enough for me, too,” she whispered. “It’s always good for me.”

Unable to resist, his own lips twitched up, and he allowed them another kiss before backing away from her with a sigh. Her fingers stayed buried in his hair, though, and he couldn’t bring himself to move his from her hips. 

He sighed apologetically. “It’s not the acceptance I need to learn,” he groused. “I need to learn to just tell you things so you don’t get hurt. So things like this don’t happen.” 

His knuckles brushed the hem of her sweatshirt, and, inappropriate though it was, he allowed his thumb to touch the skin beneath. She made no move to chastise him for it, even humming happily in the back of her throat, and he pressed a little higher, relishing the chance to touch her again. He’d relish even more the chance to learn her body again. 

He took a cue from her and brushed her hair with his other hand. “Why don’t we just forget about this mess and go to bed?”

Gold expected her to agree, to nod and lead him to bed as she had every night for their first few weeks together. She’d want to hash out the details of what was going on in each of their heads later, he had no delusions about that, but he wouldn’t mind if it made her happy and he could sleep beside her again tonight. 

But she didn’t say anything, her teeth wrapped about her bottom lip and eyes creased in thought. 

He wrinkled his brow and tugged at a lock of her hair. “What’s wrong, Belle?” 

She chewed on her lip a second more, but, finally, she rose up to look at him. 

“I, uh, I still think that doing this might help us.”

If his eyebrows had been raised before, they had to be buried beneath his hair now. Belle was quick to jump in, though, her hesitation melting away to nervous motion as she smoothed down the front of his jacket. 

“We have so many insecurities between the two of us, Rumple,” she explained quickly. “I’ve been wandering around for a month thinking that I’m not a good lover, and you’ve been worried for years about the people you love leaving you. If we had some proof, something to remind us we’re okay –”

“Yes, but we can do it without anyone else in the room!” His voice was little more than a squeak, but he couldn’t rightly give a damn at the moment. “I can set everything up for us and no one else need be involved!”

“Pardon, but is there a problem?”

Both of them spun around, Belle’s mouth still open with whatever argument she’d been intending to follow up with and his hands itching to strangle the hatter for intruding again. He’d almost managed to forget that he was in the room, and now was quite potentially the worst possible moment for the man to remind him. 

His hand squeezed his cane roughly. “Yes, in actual fact,” he growled. “We were discussing the possibility of you leaving.”

Jefferson arched one of his eyebrows. “Oh? Well, Belle told me I’d be staying until we got the job done, so to speak.”

There was a gleam in the hatter’s eyes that he didn’t at all appreciate, and even though he no longer feared that Belle was unfaithful, the vague suggestion didn’t incense him any less. 

Feet shifting, he raised his cane to the man’s face, but before he could do anything more, Belle tugged on the sleeve of his jacket. A moment passed, his glare unwavering, before he groaned and glanced back down at her. Much to his surprise, she looked neither embarrassed at Jefferson’s interruption nor angry at his threat. Rather, she was shaking with nervous energy. 

“You don’t have to leave, Jeff,” she said softly. “How, uh, how close are you to being done with the camera?”

Gold’s mouth gaped open, his fist falling slack, but the hatter either didn’t notice or didn’t care. 

“Since you came in,” he answered. “I was just waiting for your conversation to be over – didn’t want to interrupt.”

He certainly had a retort for that one, even if he was still too shocked to utter it, but Belle squeezed his hand and he fell back into confused silence. 

She smiled at the hatter and then turned patiently to him, gracing him with the briefest touch of her lips on his cheek. “Good. I’ll let you two work out the details, then. I’m going to go change.” 

Her loose shirt flounced up as she turned away, baring the skin he’d rubbed only moments before with his thumb. The expression on her face couldn’t quite be described, something anxious that he knew he’d seen before but couldn’t put his finger on. By the time he considered trying to analyze it, though, she’d swayed out the door and left him and the other man alone.

Gold waited only a few moments, long enough for the door to snap shut in Belle’s wake, before marching forward and gripping the hatter by his tie. 

“We aren’t doing this,” he hissed. “I won’t have her humiliated because of a ridiculous misunderstanding.” 

Jefferson sighed, eyes rolling, and leaned back just as casually as if he were back on the windowsill and not in the Dark One’s hands. 

“I’m not going to humiliate her,” he drawled. “Nobody outside the three of us is going to see the film unless you show it to somebody. And, to be honest, I wouldn’t be here at all if it were up to me. Grace is at her first sleepover tonight, and I’d prefer to be home worrying about her. That, and I worked with you for years without seeing you naked, and I’m not fond of the idea of changing that now.”

They both grimaced at the implication of that. The hatter coughed, though, determinedly looking only at Gold’s face now, and went on. 

“But, you see, it’s not up to me. Belle asked me here. And between you and me,” he leaned in, eyes arched significantly, “I don’t think she asked just for you.”

Gold yanked him closer, fingers tightening on the edge of the man’s scarf. “What exactly are you implying by that, dearie?”

Jefferson laughed, his shoulders shaking in Gold’s grip. “Only that she wants to do this as much as she thought you did. Maybe she’s bored with just lying back and taking it, too.”

Purple dust sparked his fingers, enough to leave singe marks on the hatter’s coat. Insulting him was bad enough, but suggesting anything untoward about Belle was a hundred times worse. She wouldn’t appreciate coming back to see a dead man on their carpet, he knew, but he sincerely doubted she’d mind if he gave her another red rose. A fitting punishment for the Mad Hatter of Wonderland, he thought. 

He raised a hand from his collar, fingertips smoking, when he was interrupted by the sound of the door opening behind him. 

“Okay, I’m… I’m back,” Belle’s voice called timidly. 

For a moment longer, he clutched the scarf tight in his hands, but, with a glower, he released it and pushed him back.

“Belle.” He smiled, hoping it looked natural, and turned on his heel. “We were just –”

Whatever he’d been intending to follow that up with choked on his tongue. Understandable, considering that what he spun to see was so far beyond breathtaking. 

He’d seen his Belle in a satin nightgown every night that she’d deigned to sleep in his home. He’d seen her soaked in a tub full of bubbles and a silky robe that left nothing to the imagination. It had been some while, but he’d seen her naked as well. But he’d never seen her in this particular outfit before. 

It wasn’t quite a one-piece bathing suit, not when it was decorated with innocuous bows and constructed entirely of lace, but that was the best description he could give to the strappy thing. Her throat, bared by the plunging, bustier-line of her ensemble, sported a plain chain necklace, and her feet were stuffed into a pair of high platform heels. That all of it, from the suit to her nail polish, was gold didn’t escape his attention, nor did all that that choice implied. 

Awe-inspiring as looked herself, though, it was her eyes that truly shocked him. They were blue as ever, seeming to sparkle in the dim lighting of their bedroom, and both of those things would have been completely normal if not for way she stared at Jefferson before cocking her head towards him. It wasn’t lust, much less love, but that same nervous excitement she’d shown when she’d left the room earlier. The same excitement, he realized, watching her gaze move down his arm, her tongue peeking out to touch her bottom lip, that she’d shown towards his fingers the first time he withdrew them soaking wet from her lips. The same excitement as when she kissed his mouth and tasted herself in it. 

He gulped, the motion travelling as a shiver down his spine and straight through his rigid cock. It seemed the hatter wasn’t just mocking him – his Belle had a kink for voyeurism that he never would have imagined. 

Mouth dry, he rotated again towards the hatter, looping his cane clumsily into the man’s scarf. 

“You touch her, and losing your head again will be the least of your worries.”

The smug nod he got in return hardly interested him, especially when he saw that he took the hint and was headed back to his place behind the camera. His eyes were for Belle only, and, amazingly, her eyes were set on him. 

Licking his lips, Gold limped as quickly as he could manage to her side, taking her hand in his and pressing a kiss to it that had to sear her skin. She only grinned at him, though, something borne of both innocence and lust. He was leading her to the bed before he realized ever making the decision, and it was only when his knees hit the mattress and Jefferson drily coughed that he realized what they were supposed to be doing here.

“So,” he groused, looking only briefly at their cameraman, “where exactly do you want us, dearie?”

If he’d thought Belle looked happy when he’d taken her to the bed, then she was all but ecstatic at the vocalization of his acceptance. He still wasn’t quite sure how to process that, especially when it was all because they were about to strip naked before a stranger, but he tried his level best to look happy for her, too. It wasn’t as hard as it should’ve been when she was looking at him so tenderly and he still cradled her hand in his. 

“Don’t rush it,” Jefferson drawled, pressing something on the side of the camera and rolling the lens until it clicked. “Undressing is the best part.”

Gold quirked his eyebrow, turning reluctantly again towards the hatter. “Sounds like you’re very privy to this sort of thing. Should I assume that we aren’t your firsts?”

“No, I can’t say I’ve done this before. At least, not with a camera,” Jefferson smirked at them, but it was hardly happy. “I was locked in a mansion with access to millions of dollars for twenty-eight years. Plenty of time to get caught up on independent films. I’ve probably seen all the ones in your stash.” He pointed to his ear as he adjusted the camera one final time, obviously anticipating Gold’s question of how he knew there was a stash at all. “Sound carries.” 

Belle’s blush was almost tangible even in her hand, and he regretted having opened his mouth. If this was what she wanted, who was he to mock her – or let someone else – for it? 

He brushed a stray curl from her face, and nuzzled against her in apology. 

“It’s okay, Rum,” she whispered, fingers dancing on the buttons of his coat. “This is new for both of us. It’s okay.”

“And it’s what you want?” He kissed her brow and smoothed the straps of her costume. “You aren’t just doing this for me?”

Her eyelids fluttered, lashes tickling his cheeks, but, despite her nerves, she answered immediately. 

“I do, Rumple. I want someone else to see how much you love me. I… I want to be able to watch us together when I’m in the apartment. When I get lonely.” 

Gold’s breath eased out hot and heavy onto her lips. Hearing her say it like that, seeing her obvious lust at the idea of someone watching them. Imagining her touching herself while she stared at them making love on screen. It was more than enough incentive for him.

Eyes closed, he lifted Belle’s hands and replaced them with his. Both sets were shaking, something that soothed him beyond belief, and, after a moment’s hesitation, he unbuttoned the rest of his coat. All it took was a single shrug for the heavy thing to fall to the floor. 

She pressed closer the moment it was off, curling her hands behind his neck and gazing up at him with darkened eyes.

“Say what you want from each other while you undress,” Jefferson interrupted, his voice little more than a vague haze now that he could feel Belle’s heat through his shirt. “Explain how you want to touch.”

Belle trembled at the instruction, sliding down Gold’s leg as she shook, and he could feel through the material just how hard her nipples were beneath the clothes. His fingers jumped to her straps, lingering on them until he was brave enough to slip one to her elbow. The flesh of her shoulder begged to touch his lips, and he didn’t resist a second longer, slumping onto her and mouthing the skin and bone until she moaned into his hair. 

Slow, he kissed a trail from her arm to her neck, dancing alone her jaw like she had his. He breathed into her ear when he reached it, reveling in the way she quaked for him when he did, and lapped softly at the skin of her lobe. 

“Is that what you want, sweetheart?” he rasped. “Do you want me to tell you everything I want to do with you?”

She nodded frantically, plucking at his tie and undershirt until both fell loose around their feet, too. He rewarded her by snapping loose the second strap, deftly untying the flimsy bow that held it in place to begin with. 

“Do you want me to say it louder?” He nibbled her ear, palms sweating as they rubbed up and down her spine. “Do you want to be able to hear it all when you watch us?” 

Belle moaned. “Please. So much…” 

Her ear slipped from his lips with a noisy pop, causing her shivers to intensify and her nails to rake along his back. He hissed, rocking shamelessly against her. It should’ve bothered him that he’d reduced her to such short syllables so soon, that only because of the camera and Jefferson’s presence was she arching her breasts towards him like a cat. But in the moment, all he saw was her pleasure, and that was something he hadn’t seen in far too long. Everything came with a price – this was one he was more than willing to pay. 

Carefully, he eased her off his thigh, surprised to find that she been riding it while he was occupied with her neck. His cock throbbed, but he didn’t allow himself to be distracted, instead spinning her around until she faced the bed and the camera. 

“I want to lick every inch of your skin,” he growled, just loud enough for the mic to pick it up. “I want to tear this bloody thing off you and lay you out on the bed so I can see you. I want your nipples in my mouth.” 

She bucked her hips hard against his, falling to her hands as she did. He groaned at the sight she presented, the million images that such a position gave him, and suddenly it didn’t matter that someone else would see him, he couldn’t get his belt and slacks off fast enough. 

“I get to touch, too,” she moaned, shooting a beautiful smirk at him over her shoulder as she slipped the straps free and bared her breasts. Her nipples, just as pebbled and rosy as he’d imagined, brushed the silk sheets as she bucked forward, and both of their eyes dilated in response. 

“I see,” he coughed. “And what do you want to do to me, then?” 

She reached behind her back, barely grazing the front of his boxers, but it was enough to have him flinging back his head in ecstasy. It had been too long since he’d been allowed to touch her, and already he felt seconds from cumming. It didn’t help matters when she bent clumsily to her knees so she could draw the fabric down, allowing him to glance down at her bare, shimmering tits before straightening up again and leaning towards the bed. He didn’t realize where her hands had ventured until they were gripping his wrists and molding his palms around her nipples. 

“I want to… to cup your cock in my hands,” she murmured, thrusting her chest forward so he could rub her more firmly. “Kiss my way down to your gorgeous arse. Watch… watch you cum.” 

Gold’s eyes rolled all the way back in his head. They were done with this slow approach, pleasant as it had been to start with – he needed to be in her, and he needed to be in her now. 

The merest snap of his fingers had the rest of her lace outfit unraveling at the seams, leaving her totally bare but for her necklace. 

“Get on the bed so the lens will catch it,” Jefferson called, and both of them hastened to comply, neither of them questioning it at this point.

Together, they scooted onto the mattress until Belle’s back hit the headboard and he was nestled between her thighs. He waited just long enough for her to spread her legs, to shift so that her knees were level with his hips, before shunting into her with one smooth thrust. 

“RUM!” 

He let her scream, pulling her into his lap with shaking arms until they were eye-level. She’d never been so tight before, or if she had, he couldn’t remember it. Never been so wet around his cock, enough that he felt a drop of her drip down the seam of his balls. He cursed lowly under his breath, eyes crossed, and dragged his hot flesh from her cunt just to shove it back in. 

This time when her walls clenched tight around him, he recognized it for what it was – he’d already brought her to orgasm. 

His eyes snapped shut, and he bit his tongue as he helped her ride it out, bending again so he could suck on her nipples.

“Keep talking.” 

For a moment, he thought the voice had come from Belle, that she was the one telling him what to do. But she was still spiraling around him, still incoherent from ecstasy, and he finally realized it was Jefferson giving the directions. 

When he lifted his head, expecting to see the hatter leaning onto the bed to watch them, he found himself looking instead into Belle’s hazy eyes. And instead of being focused solely on him, they flickered back and forth to the camera, too. 

Gold smirked and thrust forward, beyond gleeful when her thighs spasmed around him. 

“You’re so beautiful,” he praised, licking the beads of sweat off her chest. “So beautiful, love. Missed you so much.”

She groaned and slid deeper into his lap, all but gyrating as she tried to take him deeper. 

“Missed you, too,” she whimpered. “Missed this. Love you.”

With a hollow groan, he dug his free hand into her waist, sliding it down the sweaty expanse of her skin until he felt her thick curls. She jerked, still riding on her high, and he used that distraction to press one finger into her just above his cock.

“Oh yes!” she howled. 

He swallowed the sound with his lips, suckling her artlessly until he could feel the little nub above his knuckle begin to pulse. Her walls clenched down on him as he kissed her, tight enough to make him see stars, but he surged faster and faster all the same, holding off on his orgasm by his fingernails. It didn’t matter that she’d already cum, he was going to make her go off again, his satisfaction be damned. 

“D’you feel it, sweetheart?” he begged, pounding her until he felt her breasts bounce against his neck. “D’you feel me inside you?”

She gurgled some approximation of a “yes”, clutching his hair and hers in turn as if she didn’t quite know what to do with her hands. The vision of her consumed with such madness, such desire, made him falter, slipping until just the head was caught inside. When he thrust back again, the angle had changed, and, suddenly, he could feel her squelching him even down to his base. 

He gripped her tight, his elbow falling to rest behind her neck. 

“Oh fuck, Belle, I’m gonna cum! I’m gonna cum inside you!” 

Belle tossed her head back into his arm and moaned, her eyes rolling back as she thrust forward. Unable to resist, he lunged and took the sweaty, perfumed flesh of her throat into his teeth, holding her there as he fucked her up and down in his lap. The scream of pure pleasure she released at that, at feeling him claim her so fully, was all it took to make him explode inside her, balls tight, cock tensed, and fingers soaked in her delicious cunt. 

It might’ve been years, or seconds, or millennia before either of them came to, heaving beside each other and messily trying to touch each other’s lips. Gold flicked the long, limp hair from his Belle’s face, reveling in the blissful, almost ludicrously childlike smile she gave him. If he had enough strength to laugh, he thought he might have.

He’d touched her. Finally, weeks after being without her, he’d touched her, and held her, and made love to her. And it was nothing short of heaven. 

A quick snap interrupted his musings, and he shifted stiffly towards the windows. 

“Well, I believe my work is done,” Jefferson smirked, packing up his tripod and setting their camera on the table. “I think you two have it covered from here.”

Belle raised her head, arms limp and shaking as she lifted herself up. But, much to his glee, that was all she could manage before collapsing back on his chest, moaning sleepily into his neck. He smiled tiredly and he stroked her hair, kissing her forehead and cheeks until he felt her fall asleep. Her hips still wiggled about his, the aftershocks of ecstasy still rippling through her, and if he’d ever experienced a more blissful moment, he couldn’t remember it. 

He kissed her again then twisted his neck towards the door. “Mr. Madden?”

The hatter turned around, looking fixedly – and amusedly – at a point above his and Belle’s bodies. “Yes?”

With a grin, he allowed himself to collapse back against the sheets and shut his own eyes. 

“Feel free to direct us anytime, dearie.”


End file.
